Ron loves Harry
by Angelica4
Summary: Ron loves Harry, Harry may love Ron. It's pretty good. Warning:SLASH! HP/RW
1. Desires

A.N. All the characters are property of J.K.R., the plot is mine. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
He stared at the luscious red lips in front of him. HE watched as they moved and wiggled   
forcing beatiful words from the precious, almost holy, mouth that was the center of  
Ron's attention.  
  
"Ron? Are you paying attention?" Harry asked him. Ron's eyes were drawn to the   
exotic green eyes burning into his.  
  
"Of course," he answered and smiled. Harry smiled too.Ron's train of thought   
came back almost without missing a beat. He really did love him, and wanted to tell him, too.  
The one in a million chance that Harry would respond by crushing his lips against Ron's and  
caressing his entire body with his fingers and tongue were almost worth it. Before he was  
blindly reintroduced to the fact that Harry was deeply and madly in love with Cho Chang,  
that is.And he knew Cho loved him too. Cho and Harry, the perfect couple. Ron almost   
scoffed and rolled his eyes right then.  
  
"Ron? Ron, we need to go to dinner," Harry said. Ron was staring at him with a   
blank look on his face. HE gently tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron instantly came back.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah of course," he said and grinned. Harry smiled slyly and guessed his   
friend was preoccupied with thoughtsof Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting on Ron's bed with the curtains closed. Harry pulled one   
of them back and they stood from the peacful isolation to almost immediate teasing from  
Dean and Seamus, two of their roomates, also preparing to go to dinner.  
  
"What were you two doing? Kissing perhaps?" Dean said.  
  
"A lot more from the look of it," Seamus said. Ron tried to smirk as convincingly as   
Harry did, but succeeded only in grinning stupidly  
  
"Oh yeah, me and Ron have been snogging partners since the first day we met," Harry said.  
He then pulled Ron close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
"And more lately," Ron said and put his arms around Harry's neck and looked into his   
eyes.  
  
"And we would like some privacy please," Harry finished turning to Dean and Seamus.   
Seamus rolled his eyes, smiled and started to walk away. Dean's hand shot out and pulled   
him back to where he had been standing.  
  
"Hell no. I wanna watch," Dean said smiling with lust. Ron's skin turned a bright   
red which he tried to hide by burying his face in Harry's houlder. He could feel and hear  
Harry chuckling.  
  
"He's shy," Harry said. He embraced his friend in what he thought was a purely platonic  
gesture, may be a little show for Dean and Seamus, but Ron silentlysighed and felt like he was   
drowning in his feelings and desires. He finally pulled away.He saw Harry beaming at him and  
it spread like wildfire to Ron's face. Dean and Seamus still stood there.  
  
"Not even one kiss! I feel cheated!,"Dean said with feigned dissapointment. At this, Harry  
quickly smooched each of Ron's cheeks and, after a moment of hesitation, pecked him on the lips.  
He turned back to Dean, with his arms still wrapped around Ron, as if to say 'Are you happy now?'  
  
"We're going to be late!" Seamus said. He started to leave the room and Dean followed him.   
Ron reluctantly let his arms drop from around Harry and they broke apart but still stayed close   
enough for their hands to brush a couple of times. They trailed after Dean and Seamus. Ron was   
glowing from the feel of Harry's lips on his, no matter how quick it was and he would relive   
the moment no less then 67 times during dinner.   
  
  
At the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth year, Voldemort had been defeated. As usual with   
anything pertaining to Harry Potter, the situation was rather complicated, and far too long to  
go into detail right now. It involved Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape,   
Minerva Mcgonagall, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore, just to name a few key players on both sides  
of the struggle. Betong Pettigrew, Malfoy, And Voldemort, no one was killed, but there were a lot of  
people in Azkaban.  
  
Ron and Hermione had, of course, helped Harry. Through a strange twist of events,Ron and Harry  
had ended up having to spend three days alone in a dungeon. They had wept a lot and held each other   
most of the time. All of the Weasleys,save Ginny and Ron, were thought to be dead. All of the   
Grangers, including Hermione, were also thought to be dead. This is when Ron had fallen so   
deep into love with Harry that he thought he would never be able to pull himself out of it,  
an opinion he still held. For awhile, Ron even thought that Harry might mirror his own feelings.   
Weeks after being rescued, when Harry was finally settled into his new home with his   
godfather, Sirius, and Hermione and Ron had come to visit, he learned differently. All three of   
them were mostly physically healed, and happy, Harry was happier then he had ever been. But   
when Harry had confessed to them he had been in touch with Cho Chang and they both professed  
an attraction to each other, Ron's heart felt useless, like it had been shut down and all   
reason for living was gone. But outside, he smiled and congratulated him along with Hermione.  
He used the oppurtunity to take Harry in his arms and enjoy Harry's sexy, subtle scent,   
smooth cheek, and thick hair.  
  
It was now several weeks into school and a lot had changed. Snape still didn't like Harry,  
but they had each found a new level of mutual respect and understanding after battling the Dark  
Lord together. Draco Malfoy, it was discovered, as evil as he was originally thought to be.   
His father had oppressed him a lot. With Lucius gone, Draco and his mother had taken the oppurtunity  
to start anew. They had moved into a big new house, and Draco had become happier, and nicer and  
was actually on friendly terms with Harry and the others. Especially Ginny. Everyone knew they   
were a bit hung up on each other.  
  
Harry caught the full brunt of Ginny's preoccupation when her elbow sailed into his nose  
when she waved to Draco from the table at dinner Draco smiled and waved back.  
  
"Sorry Harry,"Ginny said before turning back to Draco who was trying to mouth something to her.  
Harry rubbed his nose a bit more and turned to Ron, who was sitting to his left.  
  
"I really think Ginny could do with just sitting over there," Harry said. Ron nodded in amused  
agreement. Hermione, who was sitting across from them, rolled her eyes.  
  
"Really Harry! I thought you would understand what it's like to be in love," she said, refering   
to Cho, of course. Harry blushed slightly but tried to defend his case.  
  
"Being in love doesn't mean you have to flaunt it about. It would hurt others around them who  
have no love interest. Right hermione?"Harry said. He was teasing her in just the right spot.  
  
"That would be true if there were someone here without a love interest. Some have them, but   
are just too shy to approach them," she said. Ron and Harry knew she was refering to Dean, who   
she had just developed a crush on.  
  
"Yes, but Ron here has no love interest. He was who I was talking about,"Harry said trying   
to draw Ron into it. Ron smirked and shook his head.  
  
"That's not true,"he muttered. Harry and Hermione exchanged a surprised smile. Ron knew he   
had made a mistake.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head and got up to leave the table. Harry caught his hand  
and held it to the side of his head in an impression of a puppy. He widened his eyes and pouted.  
  
"Please!? For me? I'll be your best friend!" Harry said. Hermione laughed in the background.  
Ron looked wistful.  
  
"I wish I could,"He said and pulled away from Harry. Hermione and Harry both stared after   
with curiosity. 


	2. Kisses

A.N. I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I was gonna delte it, because I've been having trouble writing beyond the fifth chapter, but Thornangel threatened not to finish her story, and we just can't let that happen, so here it is. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.   
  
  
  
Harry was aware that several people liked him and he was quite flattered by it and would always try to let them down easy. The one exception to this had been the only time he had gotten an advance of that nature froma guy. It had been Oliver Wood. No one knew about it, but occasionally he would think back to the night when he had seen Oliver during the holiday break in his fifth year. He had visited to give lat minute input to Dumbledore for the Yule Ball, which was made annual. Dumbledore had invited Oliver to stay for the ball, which he had. Harry hadn't gone with Anyone and spent a lot of his time catching up with his old quidditch captain. Near the end of the night, Oliver had pulled him aside into the shadows. He kissed Harry full on the lips and Harry had let him for awhile before he recovered fromthe shock. He had pulled away from him and demanded to know what he was doing. Oliver had looked just as puzzled as Harry.   
  
It had taken Oliver several apology owls before Harry accepted and apologized for overeacting. Before that event he had never even thought about a guy that way. For a couple of weeks, all his free time was spent fantasizing about different males, all ranging from fred and George Weasley to Draco Malfoy. One night he had even masterbated while thinking about Ron. It took until February for the shame to leave, but it had. He didn't want to tell anyone, for fear of losing Ron as a friend.   
  
When the trouble with Voldemort had started again in April, and finally ended mid-June, his thoughts were as far away as possible from love and romantic relationships. Except for those three days. Ron and Harry almost read each others minds they were so close. There was little to no use for words. All they had to do was look at each other and the other understood. Both nights they spent there, they had curled up with each other and let the slow steady rythm of each others hearts lull them to sleep. HArry has cried into Ron's chest, shoulders, and hair. He cried for Ron's family, for Hermione and her family, and most of all, he cried for his parents he never knew and needed desperately.   
  
When they were saved on the final day, Harry felt guilty for thinking about Ron like that, and tried to push him out of his mind that way, and it had mostly worked. Especially after Cho finally got a hold of him through owl post at Sirius' house, his new residence, which overjoyed the Dursleys. He actually considered telling Hermione about his feelings for Ron, aa he sat with her in the Gryffindor common room. It was the day after Ron's peculiar behavior, and they were doing homework.   
  
/Why?/ his mind asked him.   
  
Isn't that obvious?   
  
/No, why don't you explain it to me?/   
  
Well, because i can if I want to, he thought with anger.   
  
/Course you can, but you are supposed to be dating Miss Cho, if you don't remember./   
  
I remember, I just want to see what Hermione thinks.   
  
/So you can possibly get the answer you want?/   
  
What answer? To what question?   
  
/You know. You want her to say, "Harry, go for it. Ron likes you too." Well, it's not going to happen./   
  
I know, he thought miserably.   
  
/So you do want him?/   
  
Want him in what way? Want to talk to him? I can do that. Want to be near him, get his advice, confide in him? I can do that. However, if you mean do I want to feel his lips against mine? Do I want   
to see is his tongue really is as silky as it looks? Do i want to feel his body to see if it really is as   
strong, but still soft a sI imagine it to be? Do I want him to look in to my eyes, and pull me so close to him we're almost one, and then do I want him to tell me he loves me and will forever. Of course   
not.   
  
/Sure about that buddy?/ his annoying half asked.   
  
I just want Ron to be my friend, that's all.   
  
/You happy with that?/   
  
Yes!   
  
/Okay, if you're sure/ He was annoyed at the tone of voice and suddenly laughed. Here he was, having a debate with himself in his common room. They should call him the Boy Who Was Crazy. He should be put into St. Mungos.   
  
He didn't realize he had laughed aloud until Hermione looked up from her two scroll essay for transfiguration.   
  
"Everything okay?" she asked. He nodded.   
  
"Yeah, perfectly fine," he answered. He was astounded that he evn thought that way about Ron, who would probably run in the other direction if he knew he was thinking like this.   
  
/You sure?/ a tiny voice asked. This time Harry was shocked at his immediate response.   
  
"No, I'm noy," he said. He suddenly had a feeling that he should bare it all to Ron. he sat with a look of realization plastered over his face. He barely noticed that his sharp outburst had attracted the attention of most of the common room.   
  
He suddenly through his hands on Hermione's shoulders.   
  
"Where is Ron? This is very important! Where is he?" he almost yelled when she had to think about it after his first inquiry.   
  
"I think he went to the owlery," she answered him. He immediately leapt off his seat. His mind was racing. He stopped dead in his tracks outside of the portrait hole when he remembered Cho. He couldn't go spilling feelings for his friend when he still had a girlfriend. But he didn't want to break up with her, possibly causing her to hate him, on the off chance that Ron may say something else to Harry's profession of love besides "Yippy-skippy. I don't care."   
  
Harry stood there, still in the corridor. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. He spent awhile debating and lost in his thoughts when suddenly, he felt arms encircle him and pull him close. For a second he thought it was Hermione, but instead he found a beautiful 7th year student with black hair and a dazzling smile connected to the pair of slender arms that had brought him off the ground and towering about a head higher then his girlfriend. He smiled and hugged her back.   
  
"Cho, we have to talk," Harry said instantly making his descision when he realized that hugging her was like hugging an old friend. No longer exciting. He had only a couple of seconds to wonder when this had taken place before her eys took on the look of a girl about to be dumped. Harry took a deep breath and started.  
  
When it was all over, Cho looked at him and smiled smally. He was shocked and guessed correctly that his face registered it because she offered an explanation.  
  
"There's someone else," she more stated than asked. He nodded.  
  
"Let me guess, Ron?" she asked.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I know you better than you think. I remmeber the look in your eyes when you talk about those days you spent with him. Or when you talk about him at all. I see the way you act around him. And I see the way he acts around you," she said, raising her eyebrows a bit to get her point across. He didn't understand what she was talking about for a second, then his jaw snapped open and his mouth hung like that until her finger gently pushed it back up.  
  
"You mean......you think Ron may..." he asked tentatively.  
  
"I knew you liked him didn't I?" she said. He nodded.  
  
"I think you should give it a try," she said and kissed his cheek. She smiled again and left. Harry felt so good, he didn't think it could have gone any better. His eyes closed to compose himself so he wasn't jumping with excitement when he found Ron.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
HArry jumped and his eyes flew open. His stomach dropped with nervousness when he saw Ron standing there looking at him.  
  
"I broke up with Cho," he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry decided to skip words and let his lips speak for him in another way. He walked over to a puzzled looking Ron and brought his mouth to his with such force, Ron hit the wall and was sandwiched between it and Harry. It was a quick kiss when Harry pulled back. Ron stood against the wall and looked dumbfounded. Harry was about to laugh at him when Ron put both his hands behind Harry's neck and brought his lips down to the shorter boys mouth. Their lips played upon each other for a second and then Ron's tongue rolled over Harry's lips. As if it were a secret passageway opened by this, Harry's mouth allowed entrance the sensual bit of flesh  
that tasted and felt exactly as Harry always thought it would. Both of their bodies were pressed to each other and their hands were on each others backs. They broke apart and Harry kissed his way down to Ron's neck. Ron rolled his head around to give Harry better access to his neck and upper chest. Ron's hands were lost in thick black hair when he felt soft lips that could only belong to Harry Potter against his ear.  
  
"Let's continue this upstairs," he said. Ron smiled and kissed him again, both lost in the deep pool of pleasure they had thrown themselves into. They held to each other tightly, as if the other was the only thing keeping them afloat, and walked toward the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
The fat lady gasped when she saw Ron and Harry in front of her. Ron was sucking on Harry's lower lip and barely pulled away long enough to mutter the password before his tongue was in Harry's ear. The fat lady was so shocked all she could do was swing open a couple inches. Harry pulled away from Ron before they entered the common room. Ron puted and crossed his arms like a child. Harry just smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. Ron's hands fell back down to his sides. Harry took one into his own and Ron could see the promise in his eyes, the sooner they could get upstairs, the better.  
  
They walked in, hand in hand and quickly passed by the few people who were working busily until Hermione's sharp voice travelled to them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked. Harry stopped, as did Ron, and they both looked back behind them where Hermione was standing. Hermione was surprised to see they both had cloudy, distracted eyes and red, swollen lips, as wellas their hands being clasped and their robes being disheveled, but she did a good job covering it up.  
  
"Listen, we need to get upstairs. I promised Harry I would help him relieve some tension," Ron said, looking at her hoping she got the point. Hermione, of course, did and widened her eyes.  
  
"Just wondering. Have fun," she said, smiling incredulously. They both gave her appreciative looks and started to head for the stairs.  
  
"I know I will," Harry heard Ron say under his breath.  
  
When they finally reached their room, they could barely keep their hands off each other. Harry's hands snaked around Ron's neck, willing his lips to meet his. Ron looked at him and only held him around the waist and moved his lips close to Harry's, making sure not to actually touch the other boys mouth.  
  
One of Harry's hands went behind Ron to open their door. It opened and Ron slowly backed into it, still attached to Harry. The redhead finally let his lips touch Harry's cheek and moved them across his skin, almost touching his mouth, but not quite.  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Neville were there all gaping at the scene in front of them. Harry and Ron moved to Harry's bed, completely oblivious to what was going on around them. They were concentrated only on each other.  
  
"I don't like to be teased," Harry muttered and brutally took Ron's mouth with his. Ron's only response was to pull him even closer, and let his tongue mingle with Harry's. the back of Ron's knees hit the bed and he fell back. He lay for a second, with his legs still off of the bed, before Harry crawled over him. He concentrated on lightly kissing his eyelids and licking his ears while his hands explored Ron's chest and stomach.  
  
By this time, Dean had stood up and taken a few steps toward the bed.  
  
"Merlins giants hairy balls, I was just kidding, I didn't think it was serious!" he exclaimed while watching Ron kiss Harry with passion. They both graduallt sat up and between kisses and words too quiet for the rest of the boys to hear, they managed to get their robes off and were shirtless. Ron finally noticed the boys staring at them.  
  
"Sorry mates," he said while grinning. Harry paid no attention to what was being said and was kissing and licking Ron's chest and stomach. Ron stopped him briefly to pluck off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. They shut the curtains and everyone seemed to recover from their paralysis.  
  
"Whoa!" Seamus said and laughed. So did Dean and Neville. They heard a muffled slow song coming from behind the curtains, and they decided they has omething important to do at the library and left.  
  
  
  
Harry pulled his wand from his pants pocket.  
  
"Mood music," he explained and said some little spell to make a song play.  
  
"Muggle music," Ron said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"You'll like it. And, that's not all you'll like," he said, letting his hand slip into his pants to grip Ron's cock. They kissed again. By the end of the night, Ron decided he did like the song, along with the other things Harry did. 


End file.
